My Funny, sad, and all around Great life
by LaDy-Of-ThE-bOoKs
Summary: OHHHHHHHH LOOK IT'S A LILY AND JAMES FF HOW COOL IS THAT!
1. Default Chapter

MY Funny but not Funny life (at lest from last year) story.  
  
Disclaimer: I own the plot and Bonnie Thompson, Roselle McConger, Scarlet Lewis, Dave De`Treason. JK Rowling owns Hogwarts and all Harry Potter people. So PLEASE DON'T SUE ME I'm JUST A KID!!!!  
  
Hi my name's Lily I'm a high school freshman and I'm the shortest kid in my class, my mum says I'm normal and still growing but I think I'll be short for the rest of my LIFE! Gods that sounds like a long time. As I write this I laugh at what happened during my last two years at Hogwarts so here's my story.  
  
It was my first day of sixth year at Hogwarts school, my insides felt like butterfly's as I walked down the crowed hall that was full of students, I kept on walking forcing my legs to move, I looked down at the paper I had clinched in my right hand the numbers 245 written in my messy scrawl. After five minutes of looking I found my locker I hurriedly opened it and put my new leather bag that I had saved up for all summer along with my books into my locker. I was late, not like ten minutes late, but like twenty minutes late. I ran down the corridor to my charms class, my shoes making that scraping sound as I ran, I opened the door to charms class as quietly as I could, but apparently not as quite as I thought because as soon as the door opened my new teacher who had that 'I hate my job' look on his face looked up. "Miss Evens could you please come here" Professor White said, I'm sure I had that dear in the headlights look on my face because someone in the back started laughing. I walked forward my head bent down my should length red hair covering my face so at lest I wouldn't have to see all my peers snickering at me, damn, were was that Gryffindor courage when I needed it, I knew just knew I should have been in Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw.  
  
Well that's the first chapter( If you would like to know what happens then I'll need at lest four reviews. Oh and I need a beat-reader so if you want to job email me at soccerdramaprincess@yahoo.com  
  
Funny faces and thanks,  
Shannon 


	2. The Earth, My Butt, and Water

MY Funny but not Funny life (at lest from last year) story.  
  
Disclaimer: I own the plot and Bonnie Thompson, Roselle McConger, Scarlet Lewis, Dave De`Treason. JK Rowling owns Hogwarts and all Harry Potter people. So PLEASE DON'T SUE ME I'm JUST A KID!!!!  
  
Authors Note: Hello world!  
  
Tangerine-Speedo: thanks for your nice review! And because you're the only one to review, This chapter is just for you! (  
  
p.s. PEOPLE I STILL NEED A BETA-READER SO IF YOU WANT THE JOB EMAIL ME AT soccerdramaprincess@yahoo.com  
  
They say detention is so that you can think about what you've done wrong, well the only thing I'm thinking about is how sore my butt is after sitting here for the last two hours and how James Potter some how keeps hitting spitballs at the back of my head with out Professor White seeing.  
  
I ran out of the charms room as soon as Professor White said I could go, I can see it now spending the rest of the day by the lake in the warm sunshine laughing with my friends, what I didn't see was the huge puddle of water on the floor. I fell backwards my books landing all around me, students laughing and my butt hitting the ground with a loud sound, as I lay there I wound how the heck I got my self into this mess, oh yah now I remember, I decided to come to  
  
Hogwarts, as these thoughts go through my mind I see a pair of very nice hazel eyes looking down at me, the eyes belong to a vary good looking boy I know I've seen him before but I can't place were, as he offers me his hand and I take it he pulls me up, then it hits me like a ton of bricks, but because my butt hurts to much from sitting and falling down I decide to just stand there like a dork. "Lily are you ok"? James Potter a very cute, very silly quidditch player asks me I can't answer him because I'm to shocked that I thought he was cute, I do the only thing I could do, I ran like hell was on my hills, could I be more dramatic, I don't think so. "Scarlet it's not that funny" I say as my friend laughs after what I told her, Scarlet Lewis and I have be friends since my first year at Hogwarts, she's in Hufflepuff so we don't get to talk that much.  
  
More coming soon!  
  
And REVIEW!!!!!! 


	3. Revenge of Bad Hair and the Evil Profess...

MY Funny, sad and all around Great life  
By Lady of the books  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OTHER HARRY POTTER PEOPLE DO NOT SUE ME I'M JUST A KID. I OWN EVERY ONE YOU DO NOT RECOGNIZE AND THE PLOT, YOU MAY USE THE PLOT AND PEOPLE IF YOU WANT BUT PLEASE EMAIL ME OR TELL ME ON THE REVIEW BOARD. Bonnie Thompson, Roselle McConger, Scarlet Lewis, Dave De`Treason  
  
Authors note: Maya 14: thanks for your review and look spacing! (  
  
Tangerine-Speedo: glade you like it! And I will make this chapter a little longer and the next one will be really long.  
  
P.S. I will try to update every Monday and Friday, well on with the show!  
  
I looked at myself in the mirror that was in the dorm room I shared with my other best friend Roselle McConger and my sworn anomy Bonnie Thompson,  
  
As I fixed my red and gold tie Roselle walked in from the common room,  
  
"Hello Lazy Lily" she said as she opened her trunk at the foot of her bed,  
  
I laughed at the nick-name "hello Rockin' Rose" I replied as I now tried to brad my hair which is very hard to do by yourself,  
  
As I finished braiding my hair some thing cot my eye  
  
"Umm Rose what are you doing?" I asked Rose,  
  
She looked up from what she was doing "well trying to brush this thing that my Mum has the nerve to call hair" Rose said with a look of frustration on her face,  
  
Rose was always fighting her hair to be straight instead of curls, I always wanted curly hair like Rose who had waist length curls in a deep chestnut color,  
  
Instead I had wavy dark red hair, "Your hair looks fine," I said walking over to my bed that was next to Rose's and picked up my book bag and put my Potions book in it,  
  
"Ready yet" I said after I zipped up my bag,  
  
"Just a sec" Rose said as she tied her hair back in a plane gold ribbon then picked up her book bag and walked over to the door,  
  
"Now I'm ready," she said walking through the door I fallowed her out the door and shut it with a bang.  
  
"Hello Lovely Lily and Dearest Rose, and how are my two favorite gals on this fine day for education" James Potter said walking up behind us and putting his arm around my should as Remus Lupin put his around Roses,  
  
"I was fine till you decided to show up" I said pushing his arm off my should,  
  
"Why Lovely Lily I do Believe you have wounded my poor hart" Potter said putting his hand across his very his chest, OMG I did not just think that,  
  
"Hay Lily I'll meet you in class" Rose said and walked in to Potions with Remus,  
  
I didn't know how to reply to Potter,  
  
Then he messed up his hair with his hand for the billionth time, God how that made me mad, I don't know why but whenever he does that it just gets on my nerves  
  
Then the bell rang so I ran in with out replying and found a seat in the back of the potions classroom,  
  
And to my unbelievable back luck,  
  
Potter decided to sit next to me, "You know Lily dear it's not nice to levee a man standing alone with out answering him" Potter said crossing his strong arms,  
  
Oh I did not just think that, Before I could say anything our potions professor came in,  
  
Professor Conner was not know for being nice, He didn't like any of the students he even disliked the Slytherin students and that was saying some thing because he was the head of Slytherin.  
  
He walked down the center of the classroom "miss Evens five points for breathing loudly" he said and turned back to the black board  
  
Man this day just gets better and better.  
  
MORE COMING SOON  
  
And LILY AND JAMES STUFF TO!!!!\  
  
Just REVIEW!!!  
  
And I still need a beta-reader 


	4. Fighting Noses

MY Funny, sad and all around great life  
  
Disclaimer: I own the plot and Bonnie Thompson, Roselle McConger, Scarlet Lewis, Dave De`Treason. JK Rowling owns Hogwarts and all Harry Potter people. So PLEASE DON'T SUE ME I'm JUST A KID!!!!  
  
Authors Note: Hello world! Thank you to all you lovely reviews!  
  
Tangerine-Speedo: thank you sooo much for your nice little review!  
  
Iamaiceskater08: glad you like it.  
  
Mya14: Hay this chapter is over 14 pages (YAH!!!)  
  
Authors note: Well even though I posted the 3rd chapter last night I thought it really sucked and was boring sooo I'm posting the 4th chapter so that you do not die of boredom as you read my little story, And remember REVIEW PLEASE with a cherry on top!  
  
"Breathing loudly, breathing loudly, pardon me there is nothing loud about me" Roselle complained as we walked out of the potions room one hour, two detentions and fifty points from Gryffindor house later.  
  
As Roselle continued to rant about how the Potions master was a big, big, BIG.bunny, I thought about how long till I could make my escape and get away from Roselle, it's not that I don't like being around her, I mean we've been friends since first year but Roselle is one of those people who once you get them started on some thing they never shut-up,  
  
".Oh well, can't win them all can I" Roselle said bringing me out of my head, "totally" I said even though I had not one fricking clue what she was talking about,  
  
I stared down at the floor as my talking friend continued to, what else, talk.  
  
Several hours later after dinner as I walked back to Gryffindor tower and mental yelling at myself to stop thinking about Potter, I heard a noise down the corridor to the left and instead of being a good little girl and going turning right to Gryffindor tower and went left.  
  
As I got closer and started hear what was being said or yelled,  
  
I stood behind a large statue of Wendy the wired and saw to my utter disbelief James Potter and Lucius Malfoy fist fighting,  
  
And I say my utter disbelief because I didn't know that Malfoy would really fight and let his 'perfect' hair get messed up.  
  
Well being a perfcet I just HAD to stop them,  
  
Unbeknownst to me that I was about to get into myself into a LOT of trouble.  
  
"JAMES POTTER, LUCIUS MALFOY!" I yelled as I walked out from behind the statue both men looked up shocked that I would yell at them  
  
I looked at what they did to each other, Malfoy it looks like to has a really good right hook because Potter had one hell of a black eye,  
  
But it seems that that would not stop them for the next minute Malfoy had punched Potter in the jaw,  
  
Now I know the saying goes 'never pull fighting dogs by the ear' but I had to stop them,  
  
I ran in-between the two pushing them apart with surprising strength for some one of my height,  
  
I looked at Potter shaking my head "ten points from Gryffindor for fighting in the hall ways and twenty from Slytherin" I said my hands on my hips,  
  
James stood up from the ground breathing slowly and blood running down his lower lip,  
  
Malfoy tried one more time to punch James but instead hit me strait in the nose,  
  
I flow backwards landing on my butt my hands covering my face  
  
"You jerk you just hit her" James yelled at Malfoy who started to run and James running after him,  
  
As I lay there on my back blood running face from my nose I see a pare of lovely hazel eyes looking down at me,  
  
And I've seen them before too.  
  
"Here Lily" James said offering me his hand, I took it to,  
  
He pulled me up to face him and helped me walk over as he transfigured his cloke into a bench,  
  
I sat down, the room spinning a little; James sat down next to me.  
  
"Here kido, let me look at that" he said a look of concern on his turning purple and blue face, He cupped my face in his hands looking at my nose, I could fill my face turn red at the thought about how afoul I must look,  
  
But why did I suddenly start to fill like this, and why when the last few times I've been around James I have this funny filling in the pit of my tummy,  
  
Could I possibly have a little crush on him?  
  
James pulled his wand out from is robe,  
  
"What are you doing?" I ask afraid of what he might do,  
  
"I'm going to fix your nose, it's broken, now stay still" he said and muttered a spell I did not under stand at all,  
  
I felt a warm funny filling on my nose like some one was tickling me with a feather,  
  
"There that should do, how's it fill?" James asked me pocketing his wand  
  
"Fine, thanks James" I said wiggling my nose  
  
James rose one eyebrow at me "I'm James now not Potter pain in the pants?" he asked  
  
I laughed a little "Yes you've helped me and besides I have not called you 'Potter pain in the pants' since first year," I said standing up  
  
"So does that mean you will consider going out with me now?" he asked standing beside me  
  
"No, it just means I see you as a human being now, so would you like to walk with me, it's my night patrol the halls" I said smiling,  
  
"Sure why not" James answered We started to walk talking and laughing which surprised me a great deal,  
  
And then has we walked past the Charms class room, I slipped in a puddle of water landing; you guessed it, on my butt  
  
James started to laugh a little and helped me up, and we continued to walk,  
  
And you know what? I think I'm falling for him, I'll just try to stand up as this happens because man my butt hurts from all my falling.  
  
And one, two, three REVIEW!!!!!!! 


	5. Bonnie the hopping mad bunny

MY Funny, sad and all around great life  
  
Disclaimer: I own the plot and Bonnie Thompson, Roselle McConger, Scarlet Lewis, Dave De`Treason. JK Rowling owns Hogwarts and all Harry Potter people. So PLEASE DON'T SUE ME I'm JUST A KID!!!!  
  
"LILY" the shrill voice of Bonnie Thompson entered my head and sadly woke me from my ever so lovely dream of a monkey dancing in a pink to-too with a bear.  
  
I lifted my head of my fluffy red cotton pillow that I longed to rest my head on again and sat up and looked across the room to were Bonnie the bunny stood with her hands on her hips and her blond hair that I wish I had now was a strange greenie-pinkish color.  
  
I laughed out loud.  
  
I couldn't help it.  
  
It had worked.  
  
Last night after I can back from my night with James, Roselle and I had decided that Bonnie, for being such a "kind" person to the both of us all these years, deserved a present, and with that we put 'Ever Lasting Color' in her hair.  
  
I, being the good student that I was I just HAD to do it, to repay her for her "kindness" this year.  
  
Roselle peeked out from her hangings around her bed and quickly tried to smother the laughter that was trying to escape her.  
  
I on the other hand was now on the dark chocolate wood floor rolling on around laughing with tears streaming down my face.  
  
"Lily Evans, Roselle McConger what did you do to my hair!" Bonnie screamed, panic evident in her high voice and her face now a plum color.  
  
I could not answer her if I wanted to as I was at the time having a hard time trying to breath and laugh at the same time.  
  
Roselle was able to stop laughing long enough to answer her,  
  
"Why, you don't like it?" she asked with a innocent look on her oval face, the only thing giving her away was her dimples that showed every time she laughed or smiled.  
  
"Oh Evans stop laughing at me! You two will pay for what you did, you think you're so cool but you just wait!" Bonnie said stomping back into the bathroom,  
  
Even though Roselle and I were still laughing on the outside we both knew that we would regret it.  
  
In fact I already do, because Bonnie Thompson is not some one you want to cross.  
  
But we did.  
  
And we would pay.  
  
Ok people that's the fifth chapter, Hope you all liked it.  
  
But now the time has come to. REVIEW!!  
  
YAHHHH!  
  
Funny faces and thanks for your reviews,  
  
Lady  
  
P.S the more reviews the faster the sotry. 


End file.
